Friendships
by LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: Takes place after the Sam&Cat episode with Jade, Robbie & Freddie. Cat wonders if Jade is still friends with her. Cade friendship. Mentions of Bade romance.


**Hii! This is my first story! I am a teenager from the Netherlands. English isn't my mother language so excuse me for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy! Oh and please, tell me when I make mistakes. I appreciate that! :)**

 **This takes place right after the Sam &Cat episode with Jade, Robbie and Freddie.**

 **Cade-friendship and mentions of Bade-Romance and Cabbie-romance.**

Jade stands by her locker. Suddenly Cat shows up behind her. 'Heyyaaaa!' Cat yells happily. 'Cat!' Jade says surprised. 'Don't do that anymore!' 'Hihihihi, alright! One time my brother got scared when we were at the cinema. He didn't like...' 'NO, I don't care about your brother so shut up. Now whats your deal?' Jade says annoyed. 'Nothing! I was just greeting you! Oh! But do you know me and Sam are friends again?' Cat says excited. 'Good for you' Jade says as she walks away. They had class. 'Wait Jade!, I need to ask you something!' Cat says as she walks after Jade. 'What?' Jade says really annoyed by Cat. She was in a bad mood today. Beck had gone to Canada for a few days to visit family, leaving Jade behind. 'Well, Cat starts. I was just wondering if we are still friends?' Jade turns around to face Cat. 'What makes you think that we aren't?' 'Well, Cat says suddenly sad. You were hanging out with Sam all the time and you didn't hang out with me anymore.' Tears shows up in Cats eyes. 'Cat! That is just stupid. We are still friends, don't worry.' Jade tells Cat and then walks away leaving Cat behind. 'Wait Jade!' Cat yells while she has puppy eyes. 'No, I have class, I need to go. See you at lunch. Bye.' With that Jade walks away. Cat decides that she also has to go to class. Still thinking about what Jade just said, she walks to her make-up class.

Lunch break:

Robbie, Andre and Tori are sitting at their usual table. 'So, Trina had stolen all the mayonnaise yesterday for a stupid face mask. She knows I don't like fries without mayonnaise.' Tori says while she looks at the others. 'That sucks' Andre says with pity in his voice. 'Yeah, but fries are good with ketchup to!' Robbie says. 'Robbie is addicted to ketchup!' Rex says. 'Nooo Rex that isn't true! Andre is addicted to ketchup! Not me!' 'Hey!' Andre says offended. 'Guys, let's not fight about ketchup!' Tori says. 'Hey, there is Cat!' 'Hi guys!' Cat says with a little sadness in her voice. 'Everything okay little red?' Andre asks concerned. 'Yeah, I'm fine' Cats says as she sit down with a sad face. 'No, tell me whats wrong' Robbie says looking Cat straight in the eyes. 'Alright... I think Jade is mad at me.' Cat says sadly. 'Isn't the witch always mad?' Rex blurts out. 'Rex!' Robbie yells shocked. The others just sigh. 'Why do you think she is mad at you?' Tori asks. 'Well, I asked her this morning if we were still friends because she hanged out with Sam a lot lately and then she told me that that is just stupid.' Cat cries. 'I'm sure she didn't say that to upset you' Tori says while giving Cat a little hug. 'I don't know! It just sounded like she is mad at me!' 'Maybe she doesn't like me anymore!' Cat says while looking down. 'Alright Cat, there is no reason that she doesn't like you anymore! No one has a reason to not like you! You are amazing Cat, don't be sad!' Robbie yells. The whole cafeteria looks at them now. Andre and Tori exchange looks. 'I'm still not sure' Cat says sadly. 'Where is Jade by the way?' Andre says. 'Probably at the principals office. She got in trouble during maths. She had borrowed the teachers math book and painted it black. Mr Smith wasn't happy about that. Tori laughs. 'She did it with my book one time to.' They all continue to eat their lunch while talking about their new assignment Sikowitz gave them.

After school at the parking lot:

Cat was waiting for Jade at Jade's car. She wants to talk with her to make sure everything is okay between them. Cat can be really insecure about some things. Jade walks towards her car. She sees Cat standing there. 'Hey Cat, need a ride or something?' Jade asks. 'No, I just wanna talk about the whole thing with Sam.' Cat says. 'What about that?' Jade asks. 'Why were you always hanging out with Sam and not with me? Is Sam better than me?' Be honest please.' Cat says sadly. 'Oh Cat... Look, the thing is that I know you for a very long time and I just got to know Sam. We were just getting to know each other, that is why we hanged out so much.' Jade explains, giving Cat a little smile. Cat smiles to but then immediately look sad again. 'It seemed like you and Sam had much more fun then we have.' Cat says looking down. 'No that isn't true! Sam and I are just doing different things then we do together. Like, you aren't into horror movies, aggressive games and dangerous things. But Sam does like them. So when I hang out with Sam, we do things like that. But Sam doesn't like acting, singing, dancing or other creative things. Those are things you and I like. So when I hang out with you, we do things like that. It is fun to have a friend who likes horror things and stuff like that but it is also fun to have you as a friend. I would not change anything about that. We are best friends Cat!' Jade says looking at Cat. 'Oooooohhh... Cat goes. Now I get it!' Cat laughs. She pulled Jade in a hug. 'NO' Jade screams. Cat laughs. 'Alright Cat, don't tell anybody about this conversation okay?' Jade says looking Cat straight in the eyes. 'Even not Beck?' Cat asks giggling. Jade thinks about that. 'Yes, you can tell Beck, but no one else okay?' 'Okay! Cat dances away. Jade sighs but can't help to smile a little bit. Cat is crazy but she is still her friend.

Evening:

Jade was cooking herself dinner in her lonely house when suddenly the phone rings. Jade sighs annoyed and looks who calls her. Cat. She sighs again but still pick up. 'What do you want, Cat?' 'Heeyyy, I was just wondering, why would you tell Sam to go out with Robbie while you know that I like Robbie?' Cat asks curious. 'Cat please, I'm burning my dinner. Just ask me tomorrow.' Jade says. 'I can't! I need to know now!' Cat cries. 'Well alright! I thought that both you and Sam would see how stupid you both were if Robbie would come into this trouble to. I mean, it was stupid of you to hang out with Sam's ex and I thought that maybe you would see that when Sam and Robbie hanged out. It didn't really worked out but hey, we leaved this behind us.' 'Hmm Cat goes. I think I get it.' She giggled. 'Yay' Jade says sarcastically. 'Well, I need to go. Bye Cat.' 'Byeeee Jade!' Cat says happily. They both hang up.

Just as Jade hanged up on Cat, her phone rings again. This time because of a incoming message from Beck. Jade immediately clicks on it.

 **From: Beck**

 **To: Jade**

 _Hey babe. How are you? I'm good, just hanging out with my cousin Jason. I miss ya. Cat called me a few minutes ago. She told me that you were very sweet to her today. She sounded all happy. Proud of you babe. I know dealing with Cat can be hard. Anyways, I love you and I really miss you. Next time I'm gonna take you with me. Oh, and call me this evening. I miss hearing your voice. Love you._

 _Love, Beck._

 **The end! I suck at endings, I know. I hope you enjoyed! It didn't turned out like I wanted but it is okay. Review please! And I'm sorry for the mistakes!**

 **Love, xxx**


End file.
